


Light Kink Meme Fills [ART]

by Fe3hSins (Tieru)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieru/pseuds/Fe3hSins
Summary: what it says on the tin, a bunch of art for the Light Kink Meme. Kink (or prompt) + ship name will be in the title for each chapter. To avoid spamming every ship in the fandom with this work, I will not be tagging ships, so please rely on the titles to know if you are interested in looking at the art or not.as per the rules of the Light Kink Meme, all characters in these pieces are over 18 and at least dubiously consenting.Spicy Kink Meme fills can be found in a separate work on my profile, thank you!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: FE3H Kinkmeme Light





	1. Dimitri / Marianne: trans dimitri

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: most chapter titles will not explicitly say whether the character is trans or not, as I hope the art is enjoyable regardless. I've only listed it in this chapter title because it was explicitly part of the prompt/request that dimitri was trans, thank you for understanding!


	2. Dimitri / Marianne : Omegaverse, Alpha Marianne




	3. Bernadetta / Ferdinand: Petplay, riding




	4. Constance / Mercedes: Petplay




	5. Bernadetta / Ferdinand / Hubert: roleplay, 3-way




	6. Ashe / Marianne: aphrodisiacs




	7. Mercy / Sylvain: Hole in the Wall




	8. Dorothea / Ferdinand : Mermaid




	9. Bernadetta / Ignatz : trans bernie, body worship




End file.
